Notice me, Shiho!
by thornberriess
Summary: Friday, 13th. Di hari Jum'at yang penuh berkah, anak dari kepala Polisi daerah Ekoda menyatakan cinta pada cucu dari Profesor gila yang sangat terkenal di Beika, di aula pula. Bagaimana tidak heboh, coba? [Saguru/Shiho; Slight!ShinichiShiho]


Standard warnings applied. **Other notes** : fic SaguShi pertama (padahal mereka OTP saya orz). OOC. Failed!romance. Ada Shinichi juga, hheheheh. **Rated** : T **Disclaimer:** Detective Conan/Case Closed isn't mine. All characters mentioned in this fic belong to **Aoyama Gosho** -sensei.

* * *

.

.

Notice Me, Shiho!

©affreeze

.

.

* * *

 _Friday_ , 13th.

Tanggal horor.

Baik untuk Hakuba Saguru, Miyano Shiho, maupun siswa-siswi SMA Teitan.

Bayangkan, di hari Jum'at yang penuh berkah, anak dari kepala Polisi daerah Ekoda itu, menyatakan cinta pada cucu dari Profesor gila yang sangat terkenal di Beika. Di aula pula. Bagaimana tidak heboh, coba?

Itu Hakuba mau uji nyali atau gimana?

Berkat Jumat berkah beberapa hari lalu, akhirnya Hakuba Saguru dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada sang _Queen of Science_ alias Miyano Shiho. Tapi sayangnya pernyataan cinta Saguru yang mengejutkan sekaligus memalukan itu, belum mendapat jawaban. Bukan karena Shiho begitu egois dan tidak mau bicara dengan Saguru, atau senang berlama-lama menggantungkan perasaan Saguru, tapi karena memang mereka belum mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi setelah kehebohan tersebut. Maklum lah, sebab mereka menempati kelas yang berbeda. Saguru dengan otak cerdasnya berada di kelas 2A sedangkan Shiho dengan otak yang juga cerdas berada di kelas 2D ( _fyi_ , Shiho masuk kelas 2D karena terlalu malas untuk mengisi biodata di kertas ujian semester lalu, padahal jawabannya benar semua). Selain itu, jarak antar ruang kelas pun cukup jauh.

 _"Eh, eh, pernyataan cinta Kak Hakuba_ _sudah dibalas belum, ya?"_

 _"Tidak tahu akuuu..."_

 _"Kalau aku jadi Kak Miyano_ _, aku akan langsung bilang iya tanpa berpikir."_

 _"Heee... Padahal Kak Hakuba_ _kan keren sekali."_

 _"Dia sempurna."_

 _"Kyaaaaa..."_

Dan berkat 'drama' Jumat berkah beberapa hari lalu, 'Pengakuan Cinta Hakuba' menjadi _headline news_ di sekolahnya, terutama di kalangan adik kelas. Meski begitu, Saguru tetap berusaha tenang dan mempertahankan karismanya sebagai detektif SMA dan alumni SMP terkenal di London. Lagipula kan tidak lucu kalau ketua OSIS melabrak adik kelas hanya gara-gara dijadikan bahan rumpi.

Untungnya Saguru suka menyaksikan acara sulap di TV, sering pula berurusan dengan pesulap-rangkap-maling yang asli. Jadi Saguru bisa menirunya sedikit. Bukan, bukan sulap untuk menghilangkan ingatan atau memutar ulang arus waktu. Tapi, meniru gaya si pesulap yang terus memperlihatkan ketenangannya.

Bahasa kerennya, sih, _Poker Face_.

.

* * *

.

Sore hari, di Ruang OSIS.

"Hehehe... Sepertinya ketua ditolak."

Saguru yang mendengar bisikan-bisikan setan tersebut, tetap berusaha mempertahankan sisi kerennya.

 ** _Apa pun yang terjadi tetap Poker Face, Poker Face, Poker Face._**

"Kalau aku yang menyatakan cinta pada Miyano-san, pasti akan diterima."

 ** _Poker Face._**

"Aku ingin lihat bagaimana wajah merahnya."

 ** _POKER FACE._**

"Xixixixi... Sungguh memalukan, sampai-sampai aku jijik membayangkannya."

Persetan dengan _Poker Face_! Saguru bertekad untuk membunuh rekan-rekan organisasinya sekarang juga.

Tapi untungnya yang Maha Kuasa tidak mengizinkan Saguru untuk menjadi pembunuh dadakan yang dipicu oleh hal sepele (lagipula mana ada detektif yang menyelidiki dirinya sendiri) karena dengan tiba-tibanya seorang bidadari berambut cokelat dikirim untuk menghentikan niat buruk dari laki-laki paling keren seantero dunia per-detektifan.

"Hakuba-kun!"

"Mi-Miyano-san?" kata Saguru terkejut. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat wajah itu. Ah, rupanya Shiho masih cantik seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyepuh kedua pipinya. "Aku hanya ingin ke perpustakaan. Berhubung sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, jadi aku mampir ke ruang OSIS dulu."

"Tidak kusangka kalau—"

"Jangan salah paham! Aku ke sini cuma ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak mati. Itu saja," Shiho buru-buru memotong kalimat Saguru.

"Tidak mati?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Habisnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu latihan sepak bola bersama si maniak Holmes itu, jadi kupikir sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu."

"..."

" _A-ano_ , tentang yang waktu itu..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah buru-buru! Shiho-san bisa menjawabnya kapan pun Shiho-san mau," kata Saguru, tersenyum— _wait_ , sejak kapan Saguru mengganti panggilan _Miyano_ dengan _Shiho_?

"Tapi,"

"Jangan khawatir, apa pun jawabanmu akan kuterima. Karena itu, pikirkan saja dulu!" kata Saguru sambil senyum ganteng—lagi.

"Iya, tapi..."

Karena merasa belum siap dengan jawaban Shiho yang lebih condong ke penolakan, Saguru bergegas mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau mau ke perpustakaan, kan? Biar kuantar."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jalan?"

"Hee~ kau menentang ketua OSIS?" kata Saguru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya si detektif tengil itu menyalahgunakan jabatan untuk memaksa seseorang agar menuruti kehendaknya—khususnya pada Shiho.

Koizumi Akako dan kawan-kawan OSIS hanya bisa menatap kosong pada ketua mereka. Shiho _sweatdropped_. Saguru yang tenang dan berwibawa kenapa bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi titisan Mouri Kogoro yang genit dan menebar aura mesum seperti ini, sih?

Sebenarnya gadis itu agak risih dengan sikap Saguru yang memperlakukannya layaknya tamu kehormatan. Lihat saja, setumpuk tugas OSIS rela ditinggalkan Saguru hanya demi membantu Shiho mencari buku yang ia cari.

.

* * *

.

"Lemari ini untuk buku-buku sejarah, yang sebelah sini khusus untuk yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris."

"Hakuba-kun..."

"Kalau yang ini buku Mikrobiologi. Yang sebelah sini khusus yang membahas parasit. Dan yang ini membahas virus."

"Hakuba-kun, aku..."

"Ah, bagian ini untuk pengantar Histologi. Dan ini..."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Saguru, dia jadi menjelaskan setiap bagian dari perpustakaan itu. Padahal dirinya dan Shiho berada pada satu gedung sekolah yang sama. Dan Shiho malah menjadi salah satu siswi yang paling rajin mengunjungi perputakaan—ya, meski karena sebuah keterpaksaan, sih (seperti kuis dadakan bertema _science_ yang diadakan profesor Agasa sebelum kakinya melangkah ke pintu masuk rumah). Jadi, pastinya Shiho sudah hafal letak buku-buku di sana.

Tapi berhubung buku yang direkomendasikan Gorila-sensei baru masuk ke perpustakaan, jadi Shiho sedikit bingung dengan letaknya.

Sebenarnya Saguru sudah tahu kalau buku yang dicari Shiho ada di dekat pustakawati. Tapi biar bisa berlama-lama dengan pujaan hati, jadi si mbak rambut cokelat itu diajak keliling-keliling dulu tanpa indikasi tertentu. Setelah bosan dan sudah tidak ada bagian yang ingin 'diperkenalkan' oleh Saguru, mereka pun menyudahi serangkaian perjalanan aneh tersebut.

"Hakuba-kun, aku pulang ya."

"OK! Biar kuantar sampai depan."

.

* * *

.

Sampai di depan teras sekolah, hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Melihat wajah sang gadis pujaan berubah khawatir, Saguru langsung ambil tindakan.

"Sebentar Shiho-san _,_ akan kuambilkan payung," kata Saguru yang dengan kecepatan cahaya, berlari meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri tanpa sempat menjawab apa pun.

 ** _Payung... Payung... Payung..._**

 ** _Di mana payung?'_**

 ** _Sial, kuletakkan di mana, ya?_**

Saguru mulai menggerutu.

Dia mencari benda yang dimaksud ke segala penjuru sekolah; mulai dari tanya-tanya adik kelas yang masih ada kegiatan klub, kolong meja, toilet, bahkan loker-loker yang tidak terkunci pun dia susuri.

Tapi Saguru kembali dengan tangan kosong.

"Uh, Hakuba-kun. Hentikan saja! Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Shiho yang tidak tega melihat Ketua OSISnya bercucuran keringat itu mencoba menghentikan.

Tapi, demi senyum manis itu, Saguru rela cari lagi. "Sebentar. Sepertinya ada payungnya Kuroba di ruang OSIS. Tunggu, ya!"

"Ah... Tunggu du—"

Yang diajak bicara sudah hilang.

 _-tik_

 _-tok_

5 menit.

"Yo!" Shinichi datang dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba, dan menepuk pundak Shiho. Namun gadis itu hanya merespons dengan mendesah pelan. Melihat Shiho yang sedang duduk bertekuk lutut di teras sekolah sambil memandangi hujan, membuat Shinichi kembali membuka suara. "Miyano, kau sedang apa?"

"Menunggu ketua OSIS aneh itu."

"Oh."

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini?"

"Hmm, aku dari tadi di kantin bersama Ran dan Sonoko. Tapi ketiduran. Dan saat aku bangun, mereka berdua sudah tidak ada."

Shiho tertawa kecil. "Kasihan sekali."

 ** _Tak Tak Tak Tak Tak_**

Saguru berlari menuruni tangga sambil tersenyum lebar. "Shiho-san, aku dapat payungnya." Langkah kaki Saguru terdengar jelas karena saat itu hujan sudah tidak selebat tadi, dan gedung sekolah pun sudah mulai sepi.

"Ah, itu Hakuba-kun!"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya," kata Shinichi sambil memberikan jaket hitamnya dengan cara yang cukup romantis. Ya, jaket itu dilempar pelan hingga menutupi kepala sang gadis, dan pipi si gadis memerah sambil menatap punggung pemuda itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

OK, lupakan yang tadi! Shiho tidak se-lebay itu.

"Kalau sudah, titipkan saja pada Ran, ya, Miyano!" kata Shinichi yang kemudian berlari menembus hujan dengan tas di atas kepalanya, seperti _hero_ di _shoujo manga_.

"Terima kasih, maniak Holmes!" Shiho mengejek, sedikit berteriak. Diam-diam, gadis itu tertawa geli karena kelakuan _partner_ nya.

Saguru yang turut menyaksikan hal tersebut, merasa tercengang. Hanya dengan melihat momen seperti itu, kenapa jantungnya ikut _doki-doki_ , sih?

"Hakuba-kun!"

"..."

Shiho melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke hadapan wajah Saguru. Gadis itu mulai khawatir karena yang diajak bicara tidak merespons sedikit pun. "Hakuba-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"..."

Saguru masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shiho, dia masih syok. Aisshh! Kenapa cara seperti itu tidak terpikirkan dari tadi? Kan, kalau tahu, jadi tidak perlu repot-repot cari payung.

"HAA! Payungnya sudah dapat, ya?"

"Eh? Um! Ya. K-kau yakin mau pakai payungnya?"

"Karena Hakuba-kun sudah repot-repot mencarinya, jadi kuputuskan pakai payung saja," kata Shiho sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jaketnya?"

"Akan kusimpan di tas."

"Shiho-san... kau..."

"Umm... Mau pulang bersama? Sepertinya payung ini cukup besar untuk berdua."

"Eh, itu... aku kebetulan ada kasus, jadi—"

"—jadi, ketua OSIS yang terhormat bisa setega ini sampai membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendiri saat hujan dan hampir gelap?" potong Shiho, dengan nada kecewa.

Karena tadi Saguru menyalahgunakan jabatan untuk memaksa Shiho, sekarang giliran Shiho yang membalikkan kalimat tadi untuk memaksa Saguru agar mengikuti kehendaknya. Ya, meski mereka berdua sama-sama tahu resikonya, sih.

.

* * *

.

Di tengah perjalanan.

"Tidak buruk juga, ya, hujan?"

"..."

"Kau tidak kebasahan, kan, Hakuba- _kun_?"

Saguru hanya mengangguk, tidak mampu bersuara.

 _Poker Face! Poker Face! Poker Face!_

 _Apa pun yang terjadi tetap_ _Poker Face! Poker Face! Poker Face!_

 _Ah, sial, wajahku memerah._

* * *

 **.**

 **End.**


End file.
